User talk:Merrystar
Categories Hi Wendy! Thanks so much for the advice on categorizing the templates. I guess I still do have a few questions. Specifically, what is the purpose of categorizing articles? I read a little bit about how to categorize, but I was just wondering how it easier to find things by categorizing if I were just a viewer or user on the wiki. Also, I did go ahead and add the category tag on the episode template for 1x01, so once I add the category tags to all of them, you mentioned that I wouldn't have to do this by hand after a while? Do I still have to add the template for each episode, but then also add the tag...I'm sorry. I'm just still confused about categorizing, and what it's all about. How do I know what category our articles will fall into? Like for our Top 100, we put name of article? Is there a list we should follow in categorizing? The other thing I was wondering was that when the category tag was added to the sectionbox template, it produced some weirdness on our Top 100 page. Before, it was just a plain sectionbox, and now there's some code displaying and dotted boxes containing the copy, which is also now being stretched out instead formatting inside the box. I really appreciate you taking the time to help us while we're just starting out! :) Hopefully, we'll get the hang of this! --ABrose 04:22, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi Wendy! I don't know if you got my email a couple of weeks ago; I sent you email because there were some server problems here that was preventing me from saving my message on this page. Anyhoo, you haven't responded so, I thought I'd hit you up again with my update and question. So, I did go ahead and add all the category tags to the articles and templates, and I'll do the same with the images. I hope that makes you happy. ;) I had a question about administrators and bureaucrats; how do I know who's the administrator and if I am, how do I make others admins or bureaucrats? I think by doing this, it would help give users a sense of responsibility, and be more motivated to contribute. I hope to have more contributors by the time we go live. We just haven't told too many about it yet since it's still fairly incomplete. Thanks for your help, once again, and take care. --ABrose 15:55, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Administration Thanks for those helpful links, Wendy. I've just added two users as bureaucrats since they were the ones who came up with the whole wiki idea in the first place, and created it on PBWiki. It's doubtful at this point that we'll grant anymore users to this level, or even as a sysop. Everyone else will probably be rollbacks. We are currently working on finalizing our logo, so hopefully, we'll get that up there soon. I appreciate your help! Thanks! --ABrose 00:29, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Making ppl register Hi Wendy: Lately, we've had a few vandals make attempts to erase content on our pages. Is there any way we can force a situation where users attempting to make any edits, register first with a username and email address/password? Even though I realize they can still vandalize once they get past that step, I do think it may help deterring potential vandals from easily doing so if there's that extra step involved. Right now, any edits are logged in via their IP address. I've blocked these addresses, however, I'd really just like to add another step to their goal, if only psychologically, you know? :) --ABrose 12:59, 15 July 2009 (UTC) *Great! Thanks so much for your quick response. I appreciate it!--ABrose 02:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC)